OS la vipère ou je suis phobique et on m'soigne
by lisouarras
Summary: Un coup de colère ? Un bon délire et ça repart. (plus efficace qu'un mars… et moins calorique ) Et comme dirait Emmett "si vous êtes pas content...s'avez qu'à vous taire". LECTURE RÉSERVÉE à celles et ceux qui ont de l'humour. OS écrit en marge du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne" par le Staff LTC


**La phobie**** :** **La Vipère ou « Je suis phobique mais on m'soigne »**

**Le Rating :****V (lol) **

**Les couples : Edward/ Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/ Rosalie**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à S. Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne"**

_PoV : Bella_

_**Partie 1 : **__**L**__**es "messages" **_

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je rentre dans le hall du lycée.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que la Vipère sévit. On ne sait jamais sur qui - ni quand - ça va tomber mais le plaisir de nous retrouver le matin a disparu.

Alice marche à coté de moi, en traînant des pieds pour une fois, mais Rosalie, comme toujours, nous a devancées.

La Vipère. C'est le surnom qu'on a donné à la fille qui prend son pied à accrocher de petits mots acerbes sur nos casiers la nuit. Rien ne nous permet de l'identifier. Elle laisse juste en signature une espèce d'autocollant, L'**imprimante **était de mauvaise qualité mais on reconnaissait sur ce dernier, une tête diabolique provenant du film Vendetta. Du coup je peux plus le voir ce film ! Elle se prend pour V le justicier ou quoi ? Ma nature calme et réservée commence à craquer comme la banquise avec le dégel...

Ce matin, c'est Angela qui est la "cible". Je le vois tout de suite : elle est immobile et pâle. Elle regarde avec **fascination** la porte ouverte de son casier.

Sans même nous concerter avec les filles, nous sommes Immédiatement à son côté.

Qu'est-ce que la Vipère peut bien lui "reprocher" à notre Angie ? Que va-t-elle encore bien pouvoir cracher comme venin ?

Beaucoup plus discrètement qu'Alice - qui, sans **Hésitation, **se tord littéralement le cou pour voir la "petite" note que notre camarade de classe tient d'une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion - je m'arrange pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Je ne vois pas très bien, mais ça me semble être une "critique" contre le dernier article qu'Angela a écrit pour le journal du Lycée.

Et "critique" c'est bien le terme. Les "petits mots" de la Vipère sont toujours négatifs et n'ont absolument rien de constructif. Je fais une grimace de dégoût en découvrant le contenu du mot de la Vipère.

L'éditorial publié hier par Angie, sur le journal du Lycée, le Forks 's Reporter, portait sur les troubles alimentaires. Ok le thème ne m'inspirait pas vraiment et son point de vue n'est pas forcément le même que le mien, mais de là à dire :

"_**Que c'est long... Trop long... on est écrasés sous les pavés -_- . Je ne donnerai aucun avis car je ne l'ai pas lu jusqu'au bout tellement ça ne m'a pas intéressée -_-"**_

Il y a quand même une marge.

Si ça l'intéresse pas : personne ne la force à lire le "Forks' reporter" !

Et cette manie de faire toutes ses "méchancetés gratuites" sous le couvert de son masque !

Elle n'assume donc pas ses opinions… (Oui elle a le droit d'en avoir une… je ne suis pas aussi "garce") et prive ses victimes de leur "droit de réponse".

Car malgré notre "jeune âge", nous ne sommes pas débiles, nous avons toutes - enfin presque - conscience qu'il nous reste beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie, qu'on est loin d'être parfaites. Preuve : nous sommes encore à l'école ! Dans ce sens - et comme le dirait tout bon professeur - toute critique peut être bonne à entendre… Qu'elle soit positive ou négative… mais avec la Vipère, il n'y a JAMAIS de positif… et ça c'est fatigant !

Le tout est d'ouvrir un dialogue constructif et instructif. Mais comment parler à celle qui se cache ?

Je prends le papier des mains d'Angela et le jette dans la poubelle la plus proche, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Et moi qui ne suis pas forcement câline je la prends dans mes bras. On est un peu gênées mais ça fait du bien.

Rosalie fut la première victime. Un petit mot qui lui indiquait que son comportement lui vaudrait "_**probablement de la prison pour agression sexuelle**_".

Rosalie est… passionnée ! Et aussi discrète qu'un **éléphant**. Surtout avec Emmett ! Mais elle est libre de faire ses choix et elle les assume ! Et on a toutes ricané en imaginant Emmett porter plainte ! Ridicule !

Les choses devinrent plus sérieuses après la première récidive de la Vipère, lorsqu'elle se moqua de l'excentricité d'Alice. Celle-ci **rumina**, tapa la porte de son casier et ragea de ne pouvoir lui faire avaler son **agrafeuse**. La journée fut mauvaise car une Alice de mauvaise humeur, ça plombait l'atmosphère, le **mercure **avait soudainement baissé dangereusement.

Le lendemain, ce fut le casier de Jessica qui fut vandalisé par le simple mot "**Niaise**". Nous n'étions même pas copines mais les larmes dans ses grands yeux de **biche **m'avaient émue et notre colère avait montée d'un cran.

Je ne me considère pas comme un sainte Nitouche mais le "**Pour un look sans originalité, ni imagination, choisissez le look Bella, vous serez sûre de passer inaperçue malgré votre maladresse !"** m'avait prise au dépourvu.

Ce jour là, j'ai cru que Rosalie allait rugir de colère ! Elle et Alice s'étaient mise en mode "maman poule" ! C'était un peu ridicule : j'étais assez grande pour me défendre seule….enfin je crois

Mais contre qui ?

Et voila que la Vipère s'attaquait à la **vulnérabilité **d'Angie ! Gentille et sans défense. Une "bleue" par rapport à notre trio aguerri.

Mes yeux se mettent à flamboyer et mon sang à piquer un sprint dans mes veines.

La guerre est déclarée. Nous allons la débusquer comme des louves enragées puis on va la ... la "Quoi" au fait ?

Rosalie, directe comme d'ordinaire propose un massacre à la tronçonneuse puis de l'enterrer à l'aide de la pelle qu'elle garde à cet effet dans son garage.

Alice, de son côté plaide pour une mise à l'index, très loin, au **Bangladesh **par hasard mais on est tombé d'accord pour dire que 157 millions de Bangladais n'ont pas mérité ca !

J'hésite encore ne sachant sur quel pied danser (celui d'Edward ?) D'un coté une petite voix me dit de lui conseiller d'évacuer sa frustration à l'aide d'un vibro (et oui, la frustration sexuelle ajoutée à la connerie pathologique et congénitale, ça mène à la méchanceté gratuite !)

D'un autre... la fille doit être franchement malheureuse et avoir besoin d'aide ! Un internement pour qu'elle se fasse soigner serait une bonne solution non ?

- Bon les filles on réfléchira plus tard : en action on se poste en surveillance nuit et jour devant les casiers à tour de rôle.

Rosalie ou la voix de la raison. Nous avons réconforté Jess et Angie en leur promettant que la Vipère allait se prendre au minimum le contenu d'un spray au poivre (et **l'aérosol **vide en prime) dans la tête, ce qui les fit sourire avant de mettre notre plan à exécution. Direction le Drive (surnom de la Cafétéria du lycée) pour faire le plein de **Spaghettis** avant la bataille.

Ce qui fut dit, fut fait. Avec le trio infernal, rien ne traîne. La **révolution **est en marche.

_**Partie 2 La Punition. **_

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps planquées derrière la porte vitrée des Services **Comptabilité **et **Juridique **du lycée.

Une heure après c'était la **révélation. **

La Vipère n'était nulle autre que la "reine" du lycée... (la reine des frimeuses aussi). J'ai nommé Lauren Chabada. Celle qui prenait ses "copines" pour des **servantes.**

Prise en flagrant délit devant le casier de Tanya Denali. Alice, Rosalie et moi, on échange un regard. Et si on la laissait faire ? **Tentation**... tentation...

Mais ils furent plus rapides : nos chevaliers servants surgirent silencieusement comme par miracle derrière nous et nous attrapent par la taille. Je me blottis contre la poitrine rassurante d'Edward sans perdre du regard la Vipère.

Jasper murmure :

- Je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit elle : j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sous traitement pour une phobie !

Alice se tourne vers lui et se fait notre porte-parole :

- Laquelle ?

- La gentillophobie.

Devant nos regards étonnés, il ajoute en haussant les épaules:

- Ben oui ... vous ne connaissez pas ? Elle ne supporte pas de voir ou dire la moindre chose gentille ou agréable.

Emmett réplique aussitôt :

- C'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas être gentille qu'elle doit être méchante !

Les garçons se regardent, échangent un clin d'œil complice et Edward ajoute :

- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Un signe discret de la tête. Ils sont déjà à coté de Lauren. Jasper et Emmett la prenne chacun par un bras et Edward attrape dans ses longues mains fines de pianiste le visage de Lauren. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux et d'un mouvement souple, sans un mot, lui dévisse la tête jusqu'à la détacher de sa colonne vertébrale.

En contemplant ce qu'il restait de Lauren, il ajoute seulement , comme une évidence :

- Elle "blesse" Bella… je la tue…

Jasper regarde un instant le corps désarticulé de notre ancienne "camarade" de classe :

- Être méchante tout le temps, ça va cinq minutes… mais même les plus patients ont leur limite.

Et comme pour avoir le dernier mot Emmett gronda :

- Si elle était pas contente, elle avait qu'à se taire. (elle avait qu'à être gentille!)?

**THE END **


End file.
